The objectives of this project are to demonstrate that an aggressive approach to spinal cord trauma is necessary for success. It will utilize many individual modes of treatment that have been shown to be at least partially effective in the conservation of traumatized cord tissue. These treatments will be used in different combinations to determine which ones are most synergistic. It will help to prove or disprove the theories of spinal cord autodestruction, and point towards proper application of these treatments in the clinical case of permanent traumatic paraplegia. Treatments that will be evaluated include Amicar, perfusion, myelotomy, and anticatecholamine drugs. Groups of dogs will be treated with combinations of these surgical and medical treatments to ascertain any synergism that may exist in preventing the development of hemorrhagic necrosis in the cord following trauma. Following a standardized thoracic cord trauma, causing 100% of controls to become paraplegic, combinations of these surgical and medical treatments will be given to groups of dogs to determine synergism. Response will be assessed by return of sensory evoked potentials and functional recovery. All animals will be sacrificed at 6 weeks and histopathological examination conducted. Statistical analysis of data will be performed.